Miranda, Miranda ¿Por qué no te suicidas?
by Makie Karin
Summary: Ella ya no tenía fuerzas. /este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de apreciaron: Agosto 2015 Miranda Lotto" del foro " resurgiendo entre las cenizas".
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, son de Hoshino Kastura, ninguno es de mi propiedad.

Este fic participa para "el mes de apreciación: Miranda Lotto 2015", del foro resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

Palabras: 360.

 _Hecho: Pereza._

 _¡Mi segundo fic con Miranda!, espero que les guste. A leer._

* * *

Miranda, Miranda, ¿Por qué no te suicidas?

* * *

 _El tic tac ya no estaba._

Desde que ella rompió aquel reloj al caerse con su normal torpeza, ya no estaba ese sonido repetitivo y su cuarto se encontraba en un total silencio, sin ningún sonido, solo el como ella aún respiraba agitada. Ella solo vio con sus ojos cansados el techo, aquel de color blanco que tenía una grieta en medio, luego vio sus paredes también rajadas. El cuarto era muy viejo, tétrico, ella no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez su cuarto era el peor de todos, pero Miranda no se quejaría por eso, ya que era perfecto para ella, para alguien como ella.

Aunque no tenía ventanas o reloj que le indicara la hora, sabía que ya era más del medio día y que desde hace tiempo tenía que levantarse de su cama, pero no podía, no encontraba la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, desde ayer, no, desde tres días atrás no encontraba la fuerza y en su cabeza solo se encontraba con aquella escena de los buscadores muriendo frente a ella. También sintió aquella hambre que tenía en el momento, pero por su mente no paso la posibilidad de levantarse a ir a la cafetería y comer algo.

Pero entonces pensó que tal vez alguien haya afuera estaría preocupándose por ella y que Miranda no podía ser una molestia para la gente, no quería volver a serlo. Y en un intento vano por levantarse, ella se movió un poco en la cama y como resultado cayó al piso, le dolió el impacto, pero no se levantó o dijo algún quejido de dolor. Bien, ahora no tenía las ganas de levantarse del piso y al sentir tan pocas fuerzas, solo cerró los ojos cansados. Era tan bello no escuchar ese desesperante sonido del tic tac que la tranquilizaba.

No pensaba que alguien podía preocuparse por ella, ya que Miranda era un estorbo, Miranda era la persona más torpe del mundo, la verdad es que la Orden estaría bien sin ella, sin Miranda Lotto.

Ahora no había nada que la podría hacer despertar, nada, su despertador estaba roto en mil pedazos bajo de ella.

 _Ahora solo podía dormir tranquila._

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Bueno, la verdad es que siento que dedo aclarar unas cosas, este es una pequeña parte de lo que va a seguir, bueno, el "tic tac de Miranda" es lo que le tranquilizaba, la verdad es que a mí en cierta forma me tranquiliza, pero algunas veces me llega a desesperar, sin embargo para Miranda era su tranquilizador, el que después de una misión mala le tranquilizaba, la paraba de pensar en negativo –muy negativo-, pero ahora está roto, debajo de ella, ya que como ahora no hay su tranquilizador piensa en negativo. Cuando digo "era tan bello no escuchar ese desesperante sonido del tic tac que la tranquilizaba", es porque ahora lo ve todo tan oscuro que ya no puede calmarse y tampoco quiere hacerlo, es por eso que el "desesperante" viene a la oración.

El título, tanto en el anime como en el manga hay la canción de Miranda, ese que le cantaban los niños en la "cuidad rebobinadora", de ahí viene, –y que hace poco leí un manga que también tenían una canción para una mujer que era muy tétrico, pero me gusto- yo lo leo el título con el ritmo de esa canción, o al menos eso de "Miranda, Miranda".

Eso sería todo, creo, bueno si no entendieron algo, me lo dicen, ¿está bien?

Bueno, espero que les guste este pequeño drable –el primero que hago, creo-. Yo creo que la próxima semana les daré la continuación. Ya que en ese consiste el reto… o algo así.

Espero leerlos sus reviews.

Me leen cuando continúe.

Ya los quiero leer.

Esta pronto.


	2. inútil

Rade: M.

Palabras: 427. Según el contaros Word.

* * *

Inútil.

* * *

Al despertar sintió el frío en su espalda y recordó que se había dormido en el suelo, son sus ojos cafés recorrió la habitación, viendo ese lugar tan tétrico y oscuro, escuchando como la lluvia caía en su por su ventana y preguntándose por cuánto tiempo se había dormido, pero ahora mismo no le daba las ganas necesarias para poder pararse y ver la hora. La verdad es que desde que llegó a la Orden después de la decepcionante misión –donde ella falló miserablemente- ya no tenía las ganas necesarias para hacer… lo que sea.

 _Sería mejor si ella no estuviera aquí._

De niña, cuando su madre estaba de buen humor, le contaba un cuento, solo uno y siempre era el mismo, aquel que era de una chica que se dormía por un buen tiempo y que gracias a eso vino un príncipe que la besaba para despertarla. Miranda solo pudo notar las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que deseaba ser esa princesa del cuento, pero luego negó con la cabeza con lo que le restaba de fuerza. Era imposible que alguien como ella pudiera ser una princesa y mucho menos encontrar el amor. Si ella se durmiera, de seguro que la gente no pensaría en ella y si lo harían, sería porque ella no destrozaría nada o dejaría de ser un estorbo, pero eso no lo verían como algo malo. Estaba segura que este mundo sería más tranquilo sin la mujer que trae el apocalipsis en su espalda.

Pero… entonces vio una soga en su cuarto, sí, esa misma que ella escondió en el antaño y recordó aquella promesa que ella se hizo hace tiempo, cuanto se aventuró a ir a la Orden con un solo deseo, "Ser útil". En ese momento sintió fuerzas, solo un poco y se paró, medio mareada. Ella solo notó que las lágrimas salían por sus ojos y caían al suelo, como sus pasos de a poco fueron más ligeros y sintió tan liviana como una nube. En su mente escuchaba solo dos cosas y estas la torturaban.

 _"Inútil…", "sálvese exorcista-sama"_

Era mejor si Miranda no estuviera aquí. Es mucho mejor que si Miranda se muere y dejara de existir en esta vida, ya que ella solo trae desgracias tras desgracia, solo acusa horror en el mundo.

Tomo la soga mientras que se sentía un poco bien por su acción y por primera vez en este tiempo, tuvo la fuerzas para sonreír al techo, a la lluvia de su ventana, al reloj botado.

 _Sería mejor si Miranda Lotto no estuviera aquí._

* * *

Bien… aquí está la otra parte y bueno, es categoría "M", porque el tema del suicidio es algo muy fuerte y la verdad es que espero a ver podido ponerlo bien en esta mini parte, que se entienda, aun así, siento que debo aclarar algunas cosas.

Bueno en el anterior Drabble dije que en su cuarto de Miranda no había ventanas y la verdad es que eso se debe a que ella cerró todas sus cortinas para que no fuera a entrar los rayos del sol y por eso "no tenía ventanas", pero cuando hubo la lluvia, noto la existencia de estas mismas.

Y sobre la depresión de la alemana en el próximo drabble se va a decir, así que… no hay lío.

Ahora con "la promesa" que hizo Miranda, bueno ella fue a la Orden para ser útil, pero tenía el caso que no lo fuera… ella decidió que si llevaba a ser un estorbo, no soportaría sentirse inútil otra vez, por ello si llegaba al caso que fuera un estorbo, ella ya no encontraría otro trabajo y acabaría con esto, síp, se suicidaría. Y al tomar la decisión se sintió ligera consigo misma y fue feliz.

Espero que con esto aclarar algunas cosas, la verdad es que con estos drabbles les estoy dando muchas vueltas, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que no tangan dudas, claro que si no entendieron pueden a preguntar.

Sin más, pronto me verán con otro Drabble.

Lo siguiente es Romance.

Espero leerlos en sus reviews.

Hasta la otra.


	3. escuchar

Categoria: Romance.

Perspectiva: Nose Marie.

Palabras: 398 según Word.

* * *

Escuchar.

* * *

 _Solo escuchó su llanto. No escuchó más, ya no escuchó a los Akumas ni a los lamentos de los buscadores, solo a ella y su llanto._

 _Y como aquél corazón que él tenía palpitaba con tantas ganas en ese momento, y una vez que volvió al mundo real y volvió a atacar a los Akumas, aun la escucha. Al acabar con todos él se le acerco, se agachó para estar junto a la alemana, pero ella siguió llorando, sintió como las manos de la chica se aferraban a él con tantas ganas a su chaqueta, mientras que de los labios de la chica solo le había dicho ese "lo siento" tan repetido, él solo la abrazó y acarició aquellos cabello de color misterioso. Le dijo claro que esto no era su culpa, no era culpable de que un Noah habían parecido y destruido la inocencia, que hayan matado a tantos buscadores y herido a los exorcistas._

 _Luego ella calló y no hubo otros ruidos más que el viento que soplaba_.

.

Estaba preocupado, escuchó la voz de todos sus amigos, de todos los buscadores, el llanto de algunos y algunas voces apagadas, pero no a ella, no escuchó ese lo siento que ella decía, no escuchó una caída, no la escuchó y por eso estaba preocupado. Pero Marie se negaba a ir, ya que sentía que no la podía ayudar, también le decía a los demás que no fueran, que ella quería estar sola. Pero se sentía mal y seguía sintiendo aquel apretón que la chica hizo en su chaqueta, aquella desesperación que se escuchaba y… la gotas de agua que salían de los ojos.

Él extrañaba escuchar su voz. Esa voz algo tímida, extrañaba escuchar aquella risa que ella daba.

Y un día con el sonido del tic tac sonando en su cuarto, decidió ir donde la alemana y tocó su puerta, pero ella no abrió, pudo escuchar como alguien se paraba y caminaba por el cuarto aplastando algo que se rompía, luego escuchó que se estiraba algo. Marie solo quería saber si estaba bien y como ella no abría la puerta o contestaba si podía entrar o no…. Decidió abrir la puerta.

Ahí fue cuando escuchó que algunas gotas de agua caían al suelo, luego era silencio y… el sonido del tictac en el cuarto de Miranda ya no estaba.

Como deseo verla en ese momento.

* * *

Bien según las reglas del reto no se puede dar la perspectiva de otra persona que no sea Miranda, pero… la verdad es que yo no encuentro otro método para hacer esto, ya que si hago esto con la perspectiva de Miranda… no llegaba a gustarme tanto como esta parte, así que si con este drabble me descalifican del reto, bueno, al menos estoy haciendo algo que me gustó hacer y le daré un final aunque ya no esté en el reto.

Y como en todos de estos drabbles me falta explicar algunas cosas.

Bueno como saben, Marie es ciego, entonces esta perspectiva es de alguien no vidente por lo tanto en vez de decir "la vio llorar" digo "la escuchó llorar", por lo cual esta es la parte que más me gusta de Marie, ya que es un punto de vista totalmente distinto a lo de siempre.

Y bueno, esto es romance de parte de Marie, ya que en la misión que tuvo con Mirada, si esa donde aparecieron los Noah y en la misma historia se da a entender que solo fueron ellos dos, solo le importo Miranda, solo la escuchó a ella y se puede decir que no le importo como estaban los demás compañeros de la misión, ya que estaban también Lenalee, Allen, Lavi y Kanda. Solo le importo Miranda y cuando digo "ella calló" es cuando ella se desmayó y por eso ya no hizo más ruido.

Si, si, bien tengo algo con el tic tac y la verdad es que me arrepiento de haberlo llamado esta historia "Miranda, Miranda, ¿Por qué no te suicidas?", me gusta más el "Tic tac de Miranda"… tal vez lo cambie, bueno, eso no importa, lo que va es cuando digo "en el cuarto de Miranda ya no había ese tic tac" es porque en cada cuarto de la Orden había un reloj y Marie al ser alguien que tiene buen oído sabe que cuando entra a un cuarto escucha ese tic tac.

La deseo ver porque no sabía que es lo que pasaba, no sabía que era ese ruido de algo estirándose y por qué había gotas cayendo. Para saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo Miranda, se dirá en el próximo drabble que al igual será el último.

Espero que les haya gustado esta parte.

Ya quiero saber si les pareció mal o bien.

Como sea voy a volver pronto con el final…

Hasta la otra.


	4. aquella persona

Emoción: Vergüenza.

Palabras: 339

* * *

Aquella persona.

* * *

 _Ella no escuchó la puerta tocarse o la voz de alguien, ella solo estaba concentrada en la soga, en colgarla, en amarrarla, en… ver todo oscuro y la calma que esta le daría. No hizo caso a nada más que su intención ya muy definida._

Pero es aquí cuando ella vio a la persona que no quería ver, aquella que abría la puerta y mostraba aquellos ojos blancos, sí, esa misma que le decía su nombre como pregunta y parecía preocupado, esa misma que hizo que ella soltara la soga que ya estaba colgando de una viga del techo. Miranda con los ojos llorosos vio a Marie, aquél exorcista con quien fue a misión y vio su fracaso, aquella que le llevo a la a su cuarto y le dijo que se relajara.

Ella sollozo y vio esos ojos blancos que le mostraba Marie mientras se acercaba pisando las partes del reloj botado en el piso, mientras que le preguntaba qué es lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Él estaba confundido y ella se tapaba la cara con las manos, como si él pudiera verla.

– Miranda, ¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿Estas bien?

 _"No claro que no, ¿Acaso no ves lo patética que soy?, ni siquiera puedo morir tranquila"._ Ella no dijo nada y solo lloro, sintiéndose tan imbécil, tan avergonzada que alguien como Marie le estuviera viendo así, estaba tan avergonzada que aunque Marie es ciego ella seguía tapándose la cara para no mostrarle lo demacrada que parecía, pero entonces cuando Marie la abrazó como aquella vez en la misión y acarició sus cabellos, se sintió peor al escuchar la preocupación del australiano al decir lo delgada que estaba.

Pero él no hizo más que abrazarla y decir que todo estaba bien. Ella estaba tan apenada que alguien como Marie le estuviera viendo así… pero a la vez tan bien que él estuviera ahí que… solo se calmó y volvió a escuchar su amado (odiado) tic tac que la calmo lo suficiente para decir solo una cosa:

– Lo siento.

* * *

Bieeeen, esto es el fin, amado final que acabo de acabarlo hoy, ya que el reto solo es hasta hoy y… aunque me descalifiquen por mi anterior drabble, quería acabarlo hoy, así para decir que técnicamente cumplí con el reto, la verdad es que me gusto hacer esto y la verdad es que voy a volver a participar en esto de los meses, es muy interesante y me encanto, bueno aparte de no dar permiso a dar otra perspectiva… además de eso me encanto el reto.

Bien… creo que aquí ya no hay más explicaciones…. Bueno aparte del tic tac, supongo, ya que los ojos blancos de Marie son porque él es ciego y… eso. Del tic tal amado (odiado) de Miranda es porque ella estaba cansada de todo esto y ya no quería calmarse, y su tic tac lo hacía por eso era odiado y amado… sip, eso era.

Además de eso creo que no habría más dudas, pero si las hay me los preguntan y yo gustosa respondo.

Espero que les haya gustado este confundo de drabbles.

Y sin más que decirles, espero ver algún comentario para estar parte y así me dicen que les pareció, tal vez no les gusto o si les gusto o les dio lo mismo (yo no sé lo que piensan ustedes, pero quiero saberlo).

Bueno, hasta la otra.


End file.
